Her Forgotten Love
by SnowyGoddess
Summary: When Kagome makes a wish on the Shikon Jewel to go home, Inuyasha ends up with her at school. Half-demon and all! But Kagome doesn't seem to remember their past in the feudal era, can Inuyasha make Kagome remember him in time? Or will he be her forgotten love... Forever? M LATER FOR LEMONS.


**-Her Forgotten Love-**

 _Hello all of you fluffy fluffykins! I am Snowy and this is one of my many rough drafts of this particular story. I know it's short but the next chapter is longer. This is supposed to be like a prologue, so yeaahhhhh._

 **Inuyasha-** So why am I in this again?

 **Snowy-** Because if you weren't in it, I would have to make this pairing KogaxKagome... Do you want that?

 **Inuyasha- *growls*** Hell no! That is _never happening._

 **Koga-** Oh like you can talk mutt-face. Last I checked, Kagome was still _my_ woman.

 **Inuyasha-** Bring it on scrawny-wolf-boy.

 ***can hear growls from both***

 **Snowy-** Alright enough! Sesshy-sama do the disclaimer.

 **Sesshomaru-** Snowy does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters... I can only imagine what she'd do to all of us if she did.

 **Snowy-** Come on Sessy-sama! You know I love you! ***kisses his cheek***

 **Sesshomaru-** Someone help me.

 ***Everyone else is laughing***

 **Rin-** Lord Sesshomaru, we must get on with the story.

 **Inuyasha-** Yeah get on with it _Sesshy-sama._

 **Sesshomaru** **-** _Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!_

 **Inuyasha-** Uh oh... Snowy start the story!

 **Snowy-** 'Kay!

 **Chapter** **1- Making a (Kinda?) New Friend**

Kagome Higurashi heard her alarm go off for the 3rd time in the last 5 minutes and pounded on the snooze. She grudgingly got out of bed and looked longingly at the clock. 6:30 a.m.

Class started at 7:30.

'Shit balls!' Kagome leaped out of bed. She'd been sitting there with a blank look on her face for the last hour.

She _really_ needed to work on her procrastination when it came to mornings. Then she walked into the bathroom, fully awake, and started her shower.

She stripped herself and stepped into the welcoming heat and steam. Her muscles instantly relaxed. "This is the LIFE." She mused to herself as she opened her bottle of shampoo and massaged it into her scalp.

 **-10 minutes later-**

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, the steam being let out of the bathroom and the sudden cold air raised goose-bumps all over her skin. Her towel was wrapped tightly around her body. She grabbed her uniform of a long sleeved top and a mini-skirt that was so high it barely covered her thighs.

She started to brush her long raven-black hair and stared into her chocolate-brown orbs. She decided she would leave it down for today. "God I _hate_ first days of school." She griped at her reflection. She grabbed her backpack and went on her way, towards her 1st period class.

 **-In Class-**

Kagome walked into History, where everyone (but her) was already seated.

There was only one seat left, and that was next to a boy about her age she would guess. He had _gorgeous_ silver hair (why couldn't hers be naturally that pretty?), golden-colored eyes, and dog ears that were so _CUTE._ He looked strangely familiar to her, but she'd never seen him before. That she _remembered_..

Oh, well.

Anyways this kid looked like he had an ego a million miles long and he as looking at her weird. She gave him a death glare and took a seat next to him. He raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

"All right people," the teacher began, "Since our new student is here let's begin class."

Kagome rolled her eyes as the teacher went on about the feudal era of ancient Japan and how "demons existed and demon slayers and monks and priestesses and the Shikon Jewel existed." Everyone knew the first part, but the Shikon Jewel? She snorted mentally.

As if.

Then a note landed on her desk. She raised an eyebrow in surprise and her lips quirked into a smile as she opened it.

 **My name is Inuyasha. I'm the boy sitting across from you that ya know, like to send death glares at?**

She grinned and snuffed a laugh growing in her chest. She looked at him quite amused and he mouthed, 'Keep reading.' Her eyes landed back on the note.

 **I'm lonely here and you look like you don't have any friends here.. If you wanna fit in, you gotta have friends, idiot.. wanna hang out? Write yes or no.**

Kagome looked up at him again and he grinned at her sheepishly. She giggled and wrote on it with her pen.

She threw it back at him and then looked at her notebook. She scribbled down notes off the board. He opened the note and grinned with happiness at what he saw.

She'd written yes and underneath there was another note.

 _Of course I'll be your friend, Inuyasha!_ _My name's Kagome Higurashi. Sooooo nice to meet someone who could possibly stand me for once. That mean sitting together at lunch?_

Inuyasha put the note on his desk and flattened it out on his desk after he took it from Kagome. He jotted something down and tossed it back to her.

 **Yes that would be nice.**

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who had his ears twitching like crazy and was laying his head on his desk.

' _He thinks I'm gonna say something stupid!'_ She huffed silently and hurriedly wrote on it and threw it at Inuyasha. He stared at it for a moment and opened it, smirking. He smirk grew wider at what he saw, rolled his eyes. 'Still the same Kagome I once knew.'

 _I'm not stupid btw_

 _-Your new friend, Kagome_

He immediately wrote a response, not caring if people saw their exchange.

 **I know that Kagome, I appreciate you informing me.**

Kagome grinned and stuffed their little conversation in her hoodie pocket, seeing it was almost time to go. Inuyasha looked at the clock and smirked. Then the bell rang and (almost) everyone was out in under a minute flat.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the girl he'd thought he had lost forever. "Ready to go, Kagome?" He asked. Inuyasha's voice was deep and rich, and her name sounded like velvet on his lips.

"Yes Inuyasha." She responded almost immediately. Saying his name _also_ sounded familiar to her. God she was so confused. She didn't know why, but Inuyasha sure did. He knew everything about her past and about _her_. (No he's not a stalker.) He remembered her, she just needed time to remember him. She didn't need to know all this..

Yet at least.

"Soon though, Kagome, I'll help you remember everything.' He vowed silently. He would get his Kagome back, no matter what it took him.


End file.
